Je ne suis pas ta foutue petite soeur!
by Virdiana
Summary: Parfois l'amitié peut mener à bien plus... pour peu qu'on ose se lancer. (petit OS Clexa)


Lexa était couchée dans son lit, il commençait à se faire tard mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'endormir. Elle discutait avec celle qu'elle considérait comme sa plus proche amie, Clarke.  
Elle écoutait de la musique en attendant la réponse de son amie. Les vrombissements de son téléphone lui annoncèrent un message reçu.

 **elle est géniale tu verras, j'ai trop hâte que tu la rencontre, tu vas l'adorer grande sœur !**

Lexa rigola en voyant la réponse surexcitée de son amie. Un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres. Lexa avait l'habitude d'appeler Clarke « petite soeur ». Elle avait 4 ans de plus que sa jeune amie et dès le leur première rencontre 2 ans plus tôt, elle avait développé un instinct protecteur puissant à l'encontre de la jeune blonde.

Lexa se remémora sa rencontre avec Clarke.

 _Elle venait de fêter ses 19 ans quelques jours plus tôt. Son amie Octavia l'avait invité à une soiré. Elle s'y était rendue pour s'amuser et relâcher un peu la pression de ses examens. C'est en rentrant de sa soirée que son chemin croisa la route de Clarke. Il devait être 4h du matin, il ne faisait pas très chaud et les rues étaient désertes. Lexa n'avait pas beaucoup bu puisqu'elle rentrait chez elle en voiture. Elle conduisait prudemment, c'est certainement ce qui sauva la jeune blonde qui apparut soudainement sur la route à quelques mètres de la voiture de Lexa. Cette dernière freina, le pied enfoncé sur la pédale du frein. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle réussit toutefois à s'arrêter à temps. Elle sortit de sa voiture, certes en colère, mais aussi très inquiète pour la blonde._

 _ **est-ce que ça va ?** Demanda Lexa en s'approchant de l'inconnue._

 _ **Pardon...je..je ne sais pas où je suis, je suis vraiment désolée.** S'excusa la blonde, paniquée._

 _La jeune fille avait les yeux rougis et bouffis, son maquillage avait coulé, elle semblait bouleversée._

 _ **Ce n'est rien voyons. Heum...tu devrais peut-être ne pas rester au milieu de la route par contre.**_

 _ **Je...où est-ce qu'on est ?**_

 _Lexa lui donna l'adresse et la blonde fronça les sourcilles. Elle paraissait totalement déboussolée et inquiète. Alors Lexa proposa une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite avant._

 _ **Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?**_

2 ans avait passé depuis ce fameux soir. Elle avait appris sur le trajet que l'inconnue s'appelait Clarke, qu'elle avait trop bu et sur un coup de tête avait fini par sortir de chez elle. Même si Clarke avait d'abord refusé l'offre de Lexa, la brune avait finalement réussit à la convaincre. La jeune sauveuse ne voulait que son bien et l'aider. Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas perdu contact après le sauvetage. Lexa s'inquiétait pour cette étrangère qui semblait porter une douleur immense en elle. Elle sentait que la blonde avait besoin d'aide et n'avait pas pu se résoudre à ne pas s'assurer de son état.

Les jours passants, elles s'étaient revues, étaient devenues amies. Clarke lui avait avoué qu'elle portait le deuil de son père ce qui avait conduit à une dépression. Un malheurs n'arrivant jamais seul, elle avait découvert le jour de sa rencontre avec Lexa que sa petite amie l'avait trompé, à bout de nerfs la jeune fille avait bu plus que de raison.  
Les mois passèrent, Lexa aidant Clarke de son mieux, celle-ci avait réussi à retrouver le sourire et oublier son ex. La douleur de la perte de son père, quoique toujours présente, s'atténuait petit à petit. Les deux filles, malgré leur différence d'âge, avaient créé une amitié forte. Lexa toujours prête à protéger son amie, la rassurer et l'aider.  
Néanmoins au bout d'un an et demi, les sentiments fraternels de Lexa pour Clarke avaient commencé peu à peu à se transformer, décontenançant cette dernière.

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau, elle cessa de repenser au passé et se concentra sur le présent.

 **Houhou Lexa, tu es là ?**

 **Oui, excuse moi je pensais à un truc.**

 **Ah ? Tu pensais à qui ?:p**

Lexa sourit. Clarke était tellement curieuse.

 **à mon cours d'histoire contemporaine demain, j'ai pas fini mon devoir à rendre.**

Lexa ne mentait qu'à moitié, c'est vrai qu'elle avait pensé toute la journée à son stupide exposé qu'elle devait présenter le lendemain devant sa prof et toute sa classe. Elle détestait parler en publique et sentait déjà la panique monter.

 **t'en fais pas Lexou tu vas tout déchirer ! Et même si tu te loupe on s'en fou, je t'offrirais du chocolat pour passer ta tristesse ;)**

Clarke était la seule à l'appeler ainsi, c'était son privilège et Lexa n'aurait permis à personne d'autre, pas même à sa meilleur amie Octavia, de l'appeler ainsi.

 **\- merci Clarke, tu sais comment me redonner le sourire ^^ Bon parle moi de ta nouvelle copine !**

Un pincement au cœur l'a prit en écrivant ses derniers mots. Lexa ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle sentait cette légère douleur. Elle n'avait aucun droit ni de raison d'être jalouse après tout. Cependant, depuis quelques mois cette gène la prenait parfois lorsqu'elles évoquaient les conquêtes de Clarke.

 **Costia à deux ans de plus que moi, on s'est rencontrée à une soirée ! Je lui ai tout de suite tapé dans l'œil et s'est réciproque. Je sais que ça ne fait que deux semaines mais je crois que je l'aime et elle m'aime aussi :$**

Lexa se demandait pourquoi Clarke ne lui en avait pas parlé avant mais préféra ne pas en faire la remarque à Clarke. C'est vrai que depuis un moment Lexa avait été très prise, n'envoyant des messages à son amie qu'occasionnellement. La brune se rassurait en se disant qu'elle avait juste beaucoup de cours et pas assez de temps pour son amie, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle avait voulu s'éloigner de Clarke pour d'obscures raisons.

 **\- en plus au pieu elle assure grâve !:p**

Lexa fit une moue dégoûtée, elle n'avait aucune envie d'en savoir plus sur la vie sexuelle de sa petite sœur de cœur.

Elle prétexta la fatigue et souhaita bonne nuit à son amie après lui avoir promis de rencontrer sa nouvelle copine.

Assise à la terrasse d'un café, Lexa riait en compagnie de Clarke. La blonde avait commandé un chocolat chaud malgré la température extérieur agréable. La brune se moquait de son amie qui avait une moustache de lait chocolaté sur sa lèvre inférieur.

 **Arrêtes de rire pff !** S'indigna faussement Clarke en s'essuyant avec une serviette.

Lexa riait toujours et Clarke ne tarda pas à faire de même. La brune trouva que le rire de son amie était le son le plus merveilleux qu'elle ait un jour entendu. Ses beaux yeux bleues rieurs la fixaient, Clarke rayonnait tout simplement. Le regard de Lexa descendit à ses lèvres et une pensée coupable la prit alors. Lexa se secoua et repoussa loin dans son esprit l'idée de goûter à ses lèvres si tentantes. _Clarke est comme ta sœur Lexa, ça va pas bien dans ta tête ? En plus c'est un bébé !_ Heureusement pour elle, elles furent interrompues par un raclement de gorge non loin.

 **hey ! Coucou bébé. Et toi tu dois être Lexa ?**

La concernée regarda la nouvelle arrivante. Une magnifique blonde toute en jambe et courbes affriolantes. Il devait s'agir de Costia. Sa supposition se confirma lorsqu'elle roula une énorme pelle à son amie.

 **\- Eurk, y à des hôtels pour ça hein.** S'agaça la brune. Elle était énervée sans savoir pourquoi.

 **Fais pas ta prude Lexou !** s 'amusa Clarke.

Lexa n'était pas vraiment prude, juste pas très démonstrative en publique. Elle pensait que les démonstrations d'affections étaient plutôt dans le domaine du privé.

Clarke fit les présentations et elles discutèrent toutes les trois de tout et de rien.  
Il s'avéra que Costia et Lexa avait énormément de points communs. Elles étudiaient toutes les deux l'histoire, aimaient les mêmes choses. En fait, Lexa se surprit à apprécier la nouvelle petite amie de Clarke.

C'est au bout de 2 mois que les choses commencèrent à se gâter. Lexa s'était rapprocher de Costia et avait même fini par devenir amie avec ,pour la plus grande joie de Clarke. Elles faisaient de nombreuses sorties toutes les trois, faisaient des conversations skype à plusieurs toute la nuit.

Cependant la relation s'assombrit au bout d'un moment.  
Clarke et Costia se disputaient très souvent. Costia s'avéra être vraiment possessive et jalouse et Clarke avait du mal à le supporter. Lexa se retrouvait entre elles deux, elle servait d'intermédiaire à chaque dispute, les aider à se rabibocher. Cependant la jeune fille souffrait de cette situation. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Clarke et Costia ne mettaient pas un terme à leur relation nocive. Mais dès que Lexa évoquait avec l'une ou l'autre la question d'une séparation, une crise de larmes arrivaient. Comme si les deux amoureuses ne pouvaient pas imaginer rompre.

Ce manège malsain dura plusieurs semaines. Lexa avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter mais elle avait toujours été présente pour Clarke et elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner. D'un autre côté sa relation avec Costia avait évolué et elle sentait que la petite amie de sa « petite sœur » avait besoin d'une oreille attentive. La mère de Lexa avait tendance à dire que sa fille souffrait du « syndrome de la sauveuse », qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister à une personne en pleure ou qui avait besoin d'aide, elle se devait de faire quelque chose.

Finalement, les deux blondes se séparèrent. Costia trompa Clarke lors d'une soirée trop arrosée et cette dernière ne le supporta pas.

La tragédie aurait pu s'arrêter ainsi. Tout aurait pu redevenir comme avant mais ce ne fut pas le cas.  
Lorsque Clarke mit fin à sa relation avec Costia, Lexa se prit à espérer follement que Clarke se tourne vers elle. La brune avait conscience que ce n'était qu'un rêve inaccessible. Clarke la voyait comme une grande sœur et Lexa savait qu'elle pouvait s'en contenter si cela signifier rester à ses côtés.  
La brune continuait à échanger avec Costia. Elle avait appris à mieux la connaître et avait découvert qu'avec un beau père parfois violent et une mère absente, la jeune fille n'était pas la plus heureuse qui soit. Lexa se sentait obligée d'être présente pour elle. A dire vrai, il semblait que la blonde ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre que l'amie de son ex. La brune redoutait que Costia commette un jour une bêtise si Lexa décidait de s'en aller.

Jours après jours, sans raison, Clarke s'éloigna petit à petit de Lexa. La brune ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure, ses examens approchant elle se concentrait surtout la dessus. Elle nourrissait toujours l'espoir que Clarke ouvre les yeux et partage les sentiments de Lexa.

Cependant cela n'arriva pas. De plus Lexa apprit un jour que Clarke avait succombé au charme d'une autre fille.

Seule dans son lit, Lexa tentait de retenir ses larmes. Son portable gisait non loin d'elle avec un message de Clarke qui s'extasiait sur les prouesses de sa nouvelle copine.  
La brune en avait assez d'éprouver un amour non partagé. Elle se dégoûtait d'ailleurs de le ressentir. Clarke était comme sa sœur, elle devait oublier ses rêves coupables.  
Elle coupa presque les ponts avec Clarke. Elle ne supportait plus que celle qu'elle aimait lui dise combien elle en aimait une autre.

La porte d'entré sonna à plusieurs reprise. Lexa était seule chez elle pour le week-end. Elle vivait encore chez ses parents malgré ses 21 ans, mais ceux-ci s'absentaient souvent le week-end pour décompresser à la campagne après une dur semaine de travail.

Lexa descendit de sa chambre en se questionnant sur le visiteur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle se trouva nez à nez avec Costia. La belle blonde pleurait à chaudes larmes.  
La brune la fit entrer sans attendre, paniquée.

 **Costia, dis moi ce qu'il se passe, tu me fais peur.** Lui demanda-t-elle en la faisant asseoir sur le canapé.

 **C'est mon beau-père Lexa...je...j'ai eu si peur... c'était horrible.** Sanglota la blonde

 **Calme toi ma belle, je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien.** La rassura Lexa en la prenant dans ses bras.

La brune la berça dans ses bras. Elle se doutait de ce qui avait pu se passer. Le beau-père de Costia avait déjà eu plusieurs gestes déplacés envers la fille de sa copine. Cependant, malgré les suppliques de Lexa, Costia n'avait jamais voulu en parler à sa mère par honte.  
La brune attendit patiemment, la colère bouillonnante au fond d'elle.

 **-il...il a voulu me toucher, je l'ai repoussé et je me suis enfuie...je ne savais pas où aller et... ma mère est en déplacement je ne sais pas où, elle ne rentre que demain...je suis désolée Lexa.**

Costia pleurait toujours, Lexa la rassura durant des heures. Elles convinrent d'en parler à la mère de Costia dès son retour le lendemain.

Ne pouvant pas la laisser retourner près de ce malade, Lexa lui proposa de rester dormir avec elle.

Alors qu'elles étaient couchées l'une contre l'autre dans le lit de la brune, Costia prit la main de Lexa et la posa sur son ventre sous son t-shirt.

 **Heum... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda Lexa, mal à laise.

 **S'il te plait...j'ai besoin d'oublier. Aides moi à l'oublier.** Supplia Costia

La blonde se rapprocha d'elle se l'embrassa doucement. Lexa la repoussa, interdite. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela quand même.

 **Je ne peux pas faire ça... tu viens de vivre un choc et... tu es l'ex de Clarke... c'est mal.** Essaya Lexa.

Mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. Les mains de Costia se firent aventureuses sur son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver du désir. Dans un ultime effort elle repoussa une nouvelle fois la blonde.

 **S'il te plait Lexa, j'ai besoin de toi... fais moi oublier.**

Costia semblait si perdue, la brune voyait dans ses yeux un réel besoin. La blonde souffrait vraiment du rejet de Lexa.

Alors après lui avoir demandé si elle était sûre d'elle, elle fit ce que son amie attendait d'elle. Elle la fit oublier.

 **-Alors toi et Costia...c'est du sérieux ?** Demanda Clarke avec une pointe de douleur dans la voix.

 **-Je tiens à elle, je...je n'avais pas prévu cela Clarke je t'assure, c'est arrivé ainsi.** Se justifia Lexa.

2 semaines avaient passé depuis la fameuse nuit.  
Lexa et Costia s'était revue plusieurs fois, ensemble elles étaient aller parler le lendemain à la mère de la blonde et le copain avait été prié de déguerpir rapidement.  
Les deux jeunes filles avaient continué à partager des moments pas vraiment chastes.  
Lexa avait voulu être honnête et avait dit à Costia que son cœur était déjà pris. La blonde avait sourit et avait prononcé un seul mot. Clarke. Lexa s'était contentée de hocher la tête. Les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas ensemble, elles comblaient juste le vide qu'elles ressentaient en partageant des étreintes ensemble.

Clarke avait relancé la conversation coupée jusqu'alors entre eux la semaine passée. Elle s'était excusée de s'être éloignée. Lexa avait ressenti le besoin de lui parler de son amitié améliorée avec Costia, elle ne voulait pas que son amie l'apprenne par une tierce personne.

 **\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu es majeur après tout.** Répondit Clarke avec amertume.

 **Ne le prends pas ainsi, s'il te plait.** Dit Lexa, blessée par le ton de son amie.

 **Excuse moi... c'est juste...dur à digérer tu vois ?** Déclara -t-elle, toute penaude. **Mais si elle te rend heureuse je suis ravie pour toi. Tu le mérite, tu es une fille exceptionnelle. C'est pour cela que je t'aim...enfin t'apprécie autant.** Se reprit rapidement la blonde.

Lexa n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu mais elle n'osait pas demander plus d'explication.

 **Je ne veux pas te perdre grande sœur.** Ajouta Clarke avec sincérité.

 **Tu ne me perdras pas petite sœur je te le promets.**

Lexa sentit son cœur se briser. Même si elle avait Costia, elle aimait toujours Clarke et se rappel sur leur lien fraternel qu'elle venait de lui faire était comme un couteau planté en plein cœur.

La promesse qu'elles s'étaient faite tint 1 mois et 12 jours exactement. Du jour au lendemain, Clarke ne donna plus signe de vie. Lexa essaya bien de la harceler de messages mais pas de réponses. Elle appela plusieurs fois, très inquiète. Elle se rendit même chez la blonde mais fut refoulé par sa mère qui lui sortit de fumeuses excuses.

 **-Lexa, tu ne peux plus continuer ainsi, tu dépéris, je le vois bien. Cela fait 3 semaines.**

Costia se trouvait assise en tailleur sur le lit de Lexa qui était couché en boule sous sa couette.

 **-Je ne peux rien faire Costia, je dois juste accepter et oublier.** Répondit la brune d'une toute petite voix emplie de douleur.

 **Mais vas la voir, tu es entrain de mourir de chagrin là. Tu manges à peine, tu ne dors plus, tu fais des cauchemars la nuit...je t'entends l'appeler dans ton sommeil les peu de fois où tu arrive à te reposer.**

Malgré l'amour évident de Lexa pour une autre que Costia, cette dernière était restée à ses côtés. Elle souffrait de voir son amie ainsi. Elles avaient cessées de coucher ensemble mais demeuraient encore très proches. Costia dormait les week-end chez Lexa, le seul moment où la brune arrivait à dormir quelques heures.

 **-Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ?** S'emporta la brune à bout de nerfs. **Elle refuse de me voir ! Encore moins de me parler ! Et le pire est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi !**

 **Tu l'aimes Lexa, bats toi pour elle. Exige de la voir. Introduis toi chez elle, je sais pas moi. Mais tu dois vraiment réagir. Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es mon rocher Lexa, tu ne peux pas t'effondrer.**

La brune fut touchée par les mots de son amies. Elle ne voulait pas la décevoir, c'est pourquoi dans un effort surhumain elle se leva de son lit et fit ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle alla parler à Clarke.

Après une demie heure à sonner à la porte de Clarke, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, la blonde ne viendrait pas ouvrir. Pourtant Lexa savait que son amie était chez elle, elle l'avait aperçu par la fenêtre dès le début.

Lexa décida d'employer les manières fortes. Elle se dirigea vers le jardin derrière la maison. La chambre de Clarke se trouvait au premier étage et donnait dans le jardin. Malheureusement pour Lexa il n'y avait pas d'échelle pour monter jusque la haut, 4 mètres au dessus du sol. Cependant il y avait un arbre, et, miracle, une branche proche de la fenêtre. Lexa avait un peu le vertige mais elle rassembla son courage et se mit à grimper, elle était presque arrivée lorsqu'une branche se brisa, faisant tomber Lexa.  
La brune parvint à amortir la chute par miracle sans trop savoir comment, néanmoins une chute de 3 mètres de haut fait toujours des dégâts et en voulant se relever elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait plus poser sa cheville droite par terre. Elle tomba une nouvelle fois à la renverse.

Elle entendit la porte d'entré claquée violemment et vit Clarke courir jusqu'à elle.

 **-Non mais t'es malade ou quoi! Tu aurais pu mourir !** S'époumona la blonde.

 **-Contente de te voir aussi Clarke.** Répliqua la brune en grimaçant à cause de la douleur provoquée par sa cheville.

 **-Tu te crois maligne ? T'as pas compris que je voulais pas te voir ? C 'est clair non ?**

Malgré ses cris et ses paroles, la blonde s'approcha encore plus de Lexa. Cela se voyait qu'elle se préoccupait de son état.

 **-Non justement c'est pas clair ! Tu as disparu sans me donner de raison Clarke, tu me dois une explication.** Exigea la blessée.

 **-T'es pas ma mère, je ne te dois rien du tout.** Pesta la blonde en serrant les dents.

Celle-ci, constatant que Lexa n'avait pas de graves blessures, s'apprêtât à repartir mais Lexa se leva pour la suivre et chuta à nouveau en poussant un cri de douleur faisant rappliquer Clarke aussi tôt.

 **-Mais merde Clarke ! Dis moi ce que je t'ai fait !** Hurla Lexa, excédée par la fuite de son amie.

 **-Justement Lexa ! T'as rien fait, comme toujours.** Cracha Clarke.

Celle-ci la regarda d'un air perdu. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Clarke.

 **-Écoute Lexa, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de se parler. Je t'ai donné tout l'espace qu'il te fallait pour vivre ta vie.**

 **Tu parle de Costia ? Tu es jalouse ? C'est de ça dont il s'agit ?** S'exclama la brune, comprenant enfin.

 **N'importe quoi, tu délire.** Se défendit la blonde en montant dans les aigues.

 **Tu n'as jamais sû me mentir, ne commence pas aujourd'hui. C'est lâche.**

 **Que veux-tu que je te dise putain ?! Que je meures de jalousie rien qu'en t'imaginant avec elle ? C'est ça que tu veux Lexa ? Tu veux que je te dise la souffrance que j'ai ressenti quand tu me l'as annoncé ? Tu veux que je te dise à qu'elle point je l'ai haï elle et toi par la même occasion ?** Cria la blonde.

 **Calme toi petite sœur...** Tenta Lexa

 **Je ne suis pas ta foutue petite sœur ! Je t'aime Lexa !**

Les mots sortirent tous seuls. Lexa vit l'horreur se répandre sur le visage de Clarke.  
Tout s'éclairait, son comportement, son éloignement. Lexa sentit un sentiment de bien-être l'envahir.

 **-Je t'aime aussi Clarke.** Lui répondit-elle.

- **Tu...tu quoi ?** Fit la blonde abasourdie.

 **-Je t'aime ! Je suis folle amoureuse de toi depuis tellement longtemps Clarke.**

Lexa se releva précautionneusement et s'approcha doucement de son amie. Elle lui répéta sa déclaration, la prit dans ses bras, la rassura. Une éternité sembla s'écouler.

 **-Pourquoi ne me l'as tu jamais dit ?** Finit par questionner la plus jeune.

 **-Je pensais que tu ne me voyais que comme une grande sœur... je ne voulais pas te perdre.** Répondis l'aînée.

 **-Je ne t'aime pas comme une sœur Lexa.. je veux vivre ma vie avec toi.**

Elles s'embrassèrent doucement puis avec plus de fougue, mêlant leurs langues pour un baiser langoureux.

 **Et Costia ?** Questionna Clarke, un peu apeurée par la réponse.

 **Il n'y a que toi pour moi. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi pour moi...**

 **C'est pareil pour moi, depuis le début.** Dit la blonde

 **Mais... et toutes ses filles ?** Demanda la brune, perplexe.

 **Elles ne comptaient pas je te le jure, j'espérais...te rendre jalouse en fait... que tu finisse par faire une crise.** Se justifia Clarke.

 **Ho je peux t'assurer que j'étais jalouse, mais je n'osais pas te le montrer.**

Clarke ria puis l'embrassa de nouveau. Elles réitérèrent leurs déclarations d'amour entre deux baisers.

Lexa et Clarke n'étaient pas des sœurs, non. Elles étaient folles amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Et rien ne pourrait plus les séparer. Ni la différence d'âge, ni les non-dits, rien. Elles se promirent de tout se dire à l'avenir.

Lexa ne serait plus jamais séparée de la femme qu'elle aimait.


End file.
